the new titan
by ravengrayson135
Summary: the titans find ravens sister blaze while out fighting and blaze becomes a titan, what happens when blaze plays matchmaker with her sister raven and robin


**Chapter one blaze **

**Disclaimer I don't own teen titans but I do own blaze**

**a/n: this story takes place when the titans are in there late teens and early twenties so there will be costume changes **

**Raven: usual leotard and cloak, hair now down to her lower back, taller, wears black fingerless gloves and black combat boots**

**Robin: now wears a all black spandex suit same boots, hair no longer spiked up, his hair now looks likes zayn maliks hair, same mask**

**beastboy: same costume, taller and more toned **

**starfire: looks the same but her hair is longer and ombres from a redish pink to a sunset orange **

**cyborg: looks the same **

**blaze: all black spandex suit, same height as raven, black fingerless gloves with a red jewel on it, black combat boots, a red gem on her forehead identical to ravens, long hair that goes down to her butt, her hair is fire but it doesn't stick strait up its like normal hair but fire, her and raven are sisters blaze has the power to control fire and she is also empathic like raven.**

All the titans were eating dinner when the alarm went of, everybody raced to the common room to see were to go. The trouble was at a bank on the out skirts of jump city, everybody turned to raven and robin asked "could you make a portal we cant travel fast enough in the t-car" raven gave a slight nod and chanted her mantra and then all of the titans were consumed by ravens black soul self.

They arrived at the bank in minutes to find a person already fighting of the bank robbers she was wearing an all black spandex suit and her hair was glowing in the night and seamed to be aflame but didn't burn her back as it fell just past her butt

"are you just going to stand and watch or help?" the mysterious girl asked the titans snapped out of thought and rushed into help once the fight was over raven asked who the girl was but the second raven got a glimpse of her face, raven shouted "blaze?!" blaze whirled around and shouted "raven?!" they just stared for a moment then they both ran at each other and hugged "blaze I missed you so much" said raven her voice filled with excitement and joy "I missed you too raven" said blaze her voice also filled with joy raven then turned around and said "titans, this is my sister blaze"

"wait she's your sister?!" asked a confused beastboy "down to the blood" said placing a gloved hand on ravens shoulder "lets get back to the tower then we can talk" said robin looking at raven, raven gave a slight nod then created a portal leading to the tower

Once at the tower all the titans including blaze sat on the couch, there was a awkward silence before beastboy asked "does your hair hurt?" blaze let out a short laugh and said "no it doesn't hurt you can touch it if you want" "really?" asked beastboy "yea go ahead" said blaze the starfire said "I wish to do the touching of the hair to" blaze laughed at her pronunciation of English then leaned over to raven and whispered into her ear and said "is she always so cherry?" raven snickered and said "always"

There was another long pause before robin asked "so blaze would you like to be a titan, your powers are amazing we would al love to have you on our team" "i-" blaze paused mid sentence and looked at raven for approval raven gave a encouraging smile and said "I would accept if I were you" blaze nodded ant turned back to robin and said "I would love to be a titan" robin smiled and said "great you can room with raven until we get you a room of your own" blaze nodded and said "thanks robin" robin nodded and stood up, tossed a communicator to blaze and said all right guys time to get some sleep, training in the morning and raven will you show blaze around the tower?" raven nodded and stood up motioning blaze to do the same. Blaze stood up and said "night see ya in the morning" then left the room with raven.

**ok hopefully this isnt bad please review and tell me if anythings wrong or if i should add anything thanks for reading chapter 2 should be out in less the a week**


End file.
